Wanna Be Loved
by CourtneyVincent
Summary: The Doctor and Rose stay in for a quiet movie night on the TARDIS. A Ten/Rose fanfic that popped into my head while listening to "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cover me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms"

* * *

Rose Tyler watched the bag of popcorn slowly spin around in the microwave before pulling it out and ripping the top open. A few stray pieces never made it to the bowl, however, as they found their way to Rose's mouth instead. "Doctor!" she called out between chews. "Popcorn's ready. You gonna come pick a movie?" She walked out into the entertainment room and plopped herself down on the couch, nibbling on a fist full of popcorn as she did.

The Doctor arrived a few moments moments later and was greeted by the mouthwatering scent of melted butter and salt. He reached into the bowl and popped a piece into his mouth before making his way over to the DVD cabinet. "Well, Miss Tyler, what shall we watch today?" He tapped his fingers on his chin as his eyes scanned the selections.

"Anything but the Lion King." Rose laughed. "You've picked that one the past two times." The Doctor turned around and frowned at her.

"Oi! I thought you liked the Lion King."

"I do, but there's only so much 'I killed Mufasa' a girl can take." Rose laughed and dipped her hand into the popcorn bowl again. The Doctor nodded his head towards her action.

"You keep doing that, there's not gonna be any popcorn left for the movie." Rose tossed a piece at him.

"Quiet, you. Just pick something." She grinned at him teasingly. The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued to browse. Finally, after reading the backs of several boxes, he picked one and popped it in.

"What'd ya pick then?" Rose asked as she budged over to give the Doctor some room on the couch.

"Oh you'll see." The Doctor sat down and absently threw his arm across the back of the sofa. Rose's natural reaction was to rest her head against it.

"Let me guess, is it a Disney film?"

"Yup." The Doctor replied, popping the 'P'. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're such a child." She teased. The Doctor jerked his arm up to make her head bounce.

"Miss Tyler, I'll have you know that I am in fact over 900 years old. You, on the other hand, are only twenty. That would indeed make you the child here." He stuck his tongue out, only proving Rose's point. A laugh rang out from her as she shook her head.

"At least I know how to pick films adults would enjoy." Rose stared at the television as the opening credits began. She laughed again as the image of two soldier playing cards came into focus. "Alice In Wonderland? Now you're a girl too."

"Hey!" The Doctor looked at Rose, offended. "I am in no way a girl!" He nodded towards the T.V. "This is about a girl that gets to go on an adventure in a new world. That doesn't sound girly to me. It sounds exciting." He gave a pointed nod and scooped up a hand full of popcorn, shoving it in his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so." Rose grinned as she settled into her spot on the couch. They both sat in comfortable silence as the movie began to take off.

Rose tried to keep her focus on the movie, really she did, but her eyes kept drifting over to the alien seated to the left of her. He was sitting so close, and all she could think about was reaching over and touching him. She'd held his hand plenty of times, surely he wouldn't mind if she did it through a movie... Her thoughts were interrupted when the Time Lord in question spoke.

"Everything alright?" He asked, eyeing her and reaching in to finish off the last of the popcorn bowl. Rose figured he must have realized that her attention was elsewhere.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled and bent over to sit the now empty bowl on the coffee table. "I'm just a bit tired, I suppose." The Doctor watched her as she settled back into the couch again.

"You could.. I mean if you want to, you can lay on me." He pulled at his ear nervously. "I mean, if you're comfortable there, it's fine. I just thought I'd offer." Rose couldn't hide the smile that crossed her lips. She had just been nervous to reach out and touch his hand, and now here he was offering to be her pillow.

"That sounds pretty comfy." Rose's tongue poked between her teeth as she smiled. The Doctor grinned in return and nodded towards his lap. Rose shifted until her legs were propped over the arm rest and her head was resting in the Doctor's lap. She let out a contented sigh as she settled in.

"Comfortable?" the Doctor asked, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

"Very." Rose closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his fingers scratching softly against her scalp. This was absolutely perfect.

The Doctor looked down at his pink and yellow girl and smiled. She looked so peaceful and relaxed laying on him. He wished he had had the guts to suggest this to her on all their other many movie nights. He'd always been a coward, however, and it had taken months to build up his nerve.

The rest of the movie went by in a blur, and the Doctor listened as Rose's breathing gradually became slower and softer. He knew she was on the brink of being fully asleep. "Rose?" He said her name softly as he trailed a finger over her cheek bone. She turned her head a little to the side, acknowledging that she had heard him.

"Hmm?" Was the only semi-verbal response he received. He gave a lopsided smile and stroked her hair again.

"You're falling asleep, love." Rose slowly opened one eye then the other.

"No I'm not." she mumbled. The Doctor laughed lightly.

"I can most certainly guarantee that you are." He placed a hand behind her head and lifted gently. "Come on, sit up." Rose sluggishly did as she was told and sat up the best she could. She immediately laid her head on the back of the couch and let her eyes drift shut again. "Oh no you don't." The Doctor said as he bent down and picked her up gently. "Let's get you to bed, Miss Tyler."

He walked down the corridor at a steady pace, careful not to bump Rose around too much. When he reached her bedroom, he kicked her door open and stepped inside. Her blankets were already pulled down so he gently laid her on the bed and pulled them up over her. He bent down to press a kiss to her forehead before turning and walking towards the door.

"Stay with me?" He heard Rose's sleepy voice ask from behind him. He turned to see her tired eyes staring at him through her dimly lit bedroom. He took a couple steps towards her bed.

"You're sleepy, Rose. Why don't you get some rest?" He scratched the back of his neck as she pulled herself up a bit to get a better look at him.

"Please don't leave." Rose wasn't sure where this boldness was coming from. It was probably induced by her exhaustion, but she didn't really care at the moment. "I don't want you to go." The Doctor grinned at her sheepishly and closed the distance between him and the bed. He toed of his trainers and shrugged out of his suit jacket.

"Scoot over a bit." he said as he lifted up the edge of the covers. Rose quickly did as she was told and the Doctor slid into bed beside her.

Rose smiled as the Doctor rolled onto his side to face her. "Hello." she whispered. The Doctor smirked.

"Hello." He met Rose's eyes with his and held her gaze. This was one of those moments where her eyes didn't shout out 'Rose Tyler, defender of the earth'. They simply just held a tired vulnerability and innocence that the Doctor could get lost in. He reached out to brush a few strands of hair away from her face and Rose closed her eyes at his touch.

"Mmm. I like when you do that." Rose murmured.

"Do what?" the Doctor asked knowingly.

"Touch me." Rose's eyes opened and she grinned at herself. "My hair, I mean. You knew what I meant." She closed her eyes again. The Doctor let out a small laugh through his nose as he rolled over onto his back.

"Yeah, I know." He looked over at Rose and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey, come here." He pulled her gently until her head was laying comfortably across his chest. Rose snuggled into him and curled a hand up under her chin.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Rose." He softly began running his fingers through her hair once again, relaxing her until she fully drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows

So hold me in your arms"

* * *

The Doctor heard the changes in Rose's breathing as she started to come into consciousness, and he smiled at her as he watched her slowly open her eyes. "Hello." He whispered, brushing some of her now messy hair out of her face. "Did I wake you?" Rose blinked a few times as she reached up to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Nah. I'm not sure what woke me." She finally kept her eyes open as she smiled up at the Doctor. "But this is lovely to wake up to. I'm glad you stayed."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Yeah."

They laid in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying each others company. After several minutes had passed, Rose broke the silence again. "What time is it?" She murmured. The Doctor turned his head to look at the small clock on the night stand. Even though time didn't really exist in the vortex, Rose still liked to keep track of it the best she could.

"Your clock says twelve past three." The Doctor turned back towards her, getting comfy again.

"So that's why I'm still so tired." Rose smiled sleepily as she lifted her eyes to meet the Doctor's. The Doctor smiled back, absently running his hand down her arm.

"Get some more sleep, Rose. I'll stay right here."

"Really?"

The Doctor raised a hand to tug at his ear. "Well, yes, if you want me to that is. I can always go tinker for a bit and let you get some rest..."

"No." Rose cut him off, snuggling even closer to him. "I want you to stay."

"Alright." The Doctor kissed the top of Rose's head. "Then I will."

Rose breaths slowly began to even out, and the Doctor knew she was fighting falling asleep again.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she really was close to sleep.

"Perfect." She said, her voice sounding distant, almost dreamlike. The Doctor smiled, letting his own eyes close. "Know what would be even more perfect?" Rose asked, causing the Doctor to open his eyes again.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"If you would kiss me."

* * *

"And your heart's against my chest

Lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved"

* * *

The Doctor was quiet, letting Rose's words wash over him. Should he do it? Should he not? He knew that he wanted to, but Rose was tired. How did he know that she wasn't just talking nonsense in her sleepiness? He felt Rose shift a bit, lifting her head to look at him in the darkness. "Doctor?" She asked, her voice sounding sleepy and vulnerable.

"Yes?" He couldn't stop his fingers from gently skimming across Rose's cheek.

"Kiss me?"

At that moment the Doctor knew that he would do anything his pink and yellow girl asked of him, and with that in mind, he brought his head forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. Though the kiss was sleepy and gentle, it was prefect, and the Doctor knew that from now on he would crave it. Rose was smiling when they pulled apart a few moment's later, and the Doctor immediately gave a smile that matched hers.

"Are you sure I'm not dreamin'?" Rose asked, causing the Doctor to chuckle.

"Rose Tyler, I can assure you you are not dreaming."

Rose's grin widened, and she quickly leaned in to press her lips to the Doctor's once again. The kiss was deeper, less tired and full of confidence. The Doctor didn't disappoint as he met the kiss with equal measure. He closed his eyes when Rose pull her lips away from his, instead kissing along his cheeks and across his jaw. She was shifting, raising herself so she was laying on top of the Doctor, pinning him beneath her as she peppered his skin with kisses. The Doctor put his arms around her, holding her close as he gave her gentle pecks in return.

They continued that way for several minutes, giving each other lazy kisses wherever they could reach without having to move. It was when Rose's lips were at his neck, her teeth joining in to nip at him, when he finally tugged at her arm, causing her to sit up.

"What?" Rose asked, looking down at him, confusion and tiredness in her eyes. The Doctor smiled and brought one of her hands to his mouth to kiss it.

"Miss Tyler, I think it's time to put this on pause and you get some more rest." He kissed her hand again before turning it over to place a feather light kiss to her wrist. Rose watched him in awe before it registered what he had said.

"But I'm not tired." She protested. The Doctor smirked.

"Rose, you're barely keeping your eyes open as is."

Rose shook her head to try and protest again, but a yawn escaped her and made her argument useless.

"C'mere." The Doctor said, pulling her down to him so that her head was resting on his chest. She adjusted her legs, getting comfortable.

"Don't leave." Rose mumbled sleepily. "I don't wanna wake up and find out this really was a dream."

The Doctor laughed quietly, causing Rose to bounce just a bit. "I promise." He said, softly kissing her head again. "I'll be here. Get some rest."

Not even a minute after the words left him, he heard Rose's breathing go steady, telling him that she was finally sleeping. He continued to hold her close, going over everything that had happened in the last few hours. He definitely hadn't been expecting his night to end this way when he sat down with Rose Tyler to eat popcorn and watch Alice in Wonderland, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

Finally, once he was sure that Rose was deep enough in sleep to not wake again, he allowed his own eyes to close, welcoming sleep to take him as well.


End file.
